Enemies, Friends, And, Lovers - SasuNaru x KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Naruto is on his way home from a mission that leaves Sai a traitor, Yamato dead and Sakura missing. As if things couldn't be worse, he stumbles upon an injured and dying Itachi. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

The mission was over and Naruto was scared, confused and worried. The target hadn't been taken down, Sai had betrayed the village, Sakura was missing and to top that all off Yamato Sensei was dead. Things couldn't get any worse right?

Wrong! No sooner had the words appeared in Naruto's mind, something caught his attention that made him stop running in a heartbeat. Black material with red clouds on it. What?! An Akatsuki member lay bleeding on the forest floor. Naruto dropped to the ground, Kunai in hand, ready to counter an attack if necessary.

But there seemed to be no need, for no movement came from the Akatsuki member. Only the slight rise and fall of their chest as they breathed in and out. Shallowly at that. Naruto pushed the black hair away from the boy's face. Itachi Uchiha lay unconcious at Naruto's mercy. Anger gripped him as he thought about Sasuke and all that he had endured because of this boy.

Or was he really angry at Sasuke for leaving him to get revenge on this said boy? He was angry though and that was the truth. He knew that he should kill this boy for all of the trouble he had caused. But as he studied the face, that was so much like Sasuke's, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't help himself as he saw Sasuke in the older boy and so clear in his mind. He studied the features of the unconcious boy, calm peace took over the features making him appear innocent and sweet.

Ha! What a joke. This boy had killed his whole clan and drove his brother to madness. But still he looked like a fallen angel. Sure sent here to dominate the world and to steal his jinchuriki, but a fallen angel none the less. "Itachi?" Naruto shook the boy's shoulder. Nothing, no movement, not even a twitch. "Can you hear me?" He sighed as he picked up the older teen and headed back to Konaha.

Great he would have to sneak in and not get caught or Itachi wouldn't live to see the next day. Naruto made haste getting back to the village, there wasn't one secret entrance that he didn't know about and as luck would have it there was one unguarded. He snuck easily and quietly into the village to his apartment.

Laying the unconcious Uchiha on the couch, he asked himself for the fiftieth time why he was helping him. Guilt? No. Fear? No. Compassion? Maybe. Whatever the reason it didn't matter. Here they were, Itachi unconcious and Naruto removing the bloody cloak and shirt. careful not to jostle the injured boy too much as he cleaned, stitched and bandaged the many wounds.

Finished at last, he lay a blanket over Itachi and sat in the chair watching the Uchiha sleep. Wow what a day this had turned out to be. Their mission was to retrieve Sasuke. Orochimaru and Kabuto had hindered that mission.

Hell they had killed the mission as much as they had killed Yamato Sensei. Sai had left with them and by the time the battle was over Sakura was gone. Crap! He had totally forgotten about Sakura! Well what was one to do? He couldn't leave Itachi in such a state.

Walking over to the couch he touched the Uchiha's shoulder gently. A hand reached out with lightning speed and grasped his wrist, making Naruto jump. Red eyes scanned slowly over him as he looked at Itachi's face. "Itachi?" Naruto called softly, not wanting Itachi to jump up and attack him, thus reinjuring himself in the process.

Nothing of that nature happened. The hand that held on to his wrist fell away as Itachi was once more pulled into darkness. With a sigh of relief Naruto walked to his room to change for bed. He would have to talk to Tsunade tomorrow, for now he needed a few hours of rest himself.

He crawled into bed exhausted from the days events. His mind reeling over everything that had happened. Sakura was missing, that was bad. Yamato Sensei was dead that was awful. Sai betraying the village, that should have been expected. "I never liked that guy anyway" He mumbled to himself. He had failed to get Sasuke back. That above all else was the worst in his mind.

Now he had Itachi Uchiha on his couch. That was the last thing on his mind as sleep pulled him into his never ending nightmares about Sasuke. As always Sasuke would walk away from him with that oh so sadistic smile on his face. Right up to Orochimaru and he wouldn't even look back.

He whimpered in his sleep as the events of Sasuke's departure, replayed in his subconcious. He could feel the pain in his heart and the tightness in his throat as tears burned his eyes. He stood holding out his hand as Sasuke looked at him, all emotion gone as he walked out of the gates of Konaha leaving Naruto behind to suffer the fate of a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft moan drifted around him. "Mmm, Sasuke?" Silence......and another moan close to a whimper. "Sasuke." Another long silence. Then a louder moan. "Dammit Sasuke!" Blue eyes fluttered open as another moan echoed through the dark and quiet apartment.

"Itachi!" Naruto threw back the covers as he jumped to his feet. He rushed to the living room. Switching on a lamp on the end table, his gaze fell on Itachi's face. He was sitting up and holding his side. He hissed in pain and moaned as he tried to stand. Naruto reached out to steady him if he should fall and immediately retracted his hand as the sharingan began to spin.

Looking anywhere but at the Uchiha's eyes, he bit his lip as he searched for the right thing to say. "Itachi, I'm not going to hurt you, you know." Silence followed but the sharingan was deactivated. Thank kami for small favors. Itachi sat back down or plopped would have been more accurate. His head felt fuzzy and everything seemed sureal to him.

'Where the hell was he and better yet why?' The last thing he remembered was that he and Kisame had been on a mission and they had been running from Anbu. 'Where was Kisame?' He remembered seeing him in the forest right before he had went unconcious from bloodloss. But he definately wasn't in the forest anymore. He focused on his surroundings a little more, before the dizziness became too much and he had to lay back down.

"Who are you?" He asked not quite looking at anything for the moment. His head had begun to throb and his sight was becoming blurry. No surprise there. Overuse of the sharingan had caused that. He knew that he should stop using it all together or one day he would be blind permanantly. But he couldn't he needed it, otherwise what good was he? Heh, was he only as good as his eyes? Well, yes and that was the sad truth.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I found you out in the forest pretty bad off. I cleaned and stitched your wounds the best I could. I"m not a medical nin, but they should hold as long as you don't move around too much. "Hn." was the response and the Uchiha's eyes began to drift shut. Probably due to the fact that he had hit his head pretty hard on the ground when the Anbu had caught him. Naruto shook his head and a sad smile crossed his lips. "You really are Sasuke's brother." He mumbled.

Onyx eyes fluttered open at that remark. 'Uzumaki' That's why the name sounded familiar. He was their jinchuriki, the Kyuubi vessel. He was the last mission that he and Kisame had failed thanks to that Sanin and Sasuke getting in the way. He would have to keep his guard up now for sure, knowing that they had tried to capture this kid twice and the kid knew who he was.

Even so. his eyes closed and sleep reclaimed him. Naruto watched as Itachi drifted off to sleep. Glancing at the clock he seen it was 4 am. A couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt him either. Watching for a few minutes more to be sure that Itachi wasn't going to wake anytime soon, he walked back to his room and crawled into bed. Sleep instantly taking him to a place where Sasuke claims not to love him anymore and Orochimaru just laughs shrilly, making ice creep up his spine.

Sun poured through the window as blue eyes drifted lazily open. Rolling his head to the side to see the clock on the bedside table, he jumped in surprise. 8 am. It read. "8?" He asked himself in shock. How could he have slept for four hours straight? He'd left Itachi unattended. What if the Uchiha had tried to get up again? What if he has fallen?! 'Oh no' He groaned at the thought.

He jumped up quickly and instantly stumbled as the remnants of sleep clung to him. He tripped on the edge of his blanket as his foot tangled in the fold. "Son-of-a-bitch." He shouted as his knee made contact with the dresser. Putting one hand over his mouth and the other over his knee he hobbled to the living room. Grumbling angrily at his own clumsiness. He walked to center of the room. Itachi, to Naruto's relief was sitting up on the couch, still in one piece.

The Uchiha was scanning the room as his eyes came to rest on Naruto who was now sitting in the chair inspecting his knee. He looked the Kyuubi up and down trying to figure out why the hell this kid would help him. After all he had tried to capture him and steal his Jinchuriki. He wondered why the Kyuubi vessel hadn't killed him when he'd had the chance.

What was he doing? Why risk bringing him back here. Unless the blonde had an alterior motive. Not quite sure what that would be, he decided to give it a rest for now. His head still hurt and his body felt in pain throughout. For now he would just keep his eye on the kid. No way was he going to drop his guard. Even as he told himself this he felt sleep pulling at him. He lay down and drifted between concious and unconcious.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sleep well?" Naruto asked a few hours later. He was sitting in his chair eating (GASP) ramen. He watched Itachi push himself up to a sitting position once more. He eyed the blonde's knee that was propped on the coffee table with an ice pack on it. Naruto picked up the ice pack and tossed it on the table as he stood to take his bowl to the kitchen.

Itachi could see an angry red welt already beginning to bruise on the blonde's knee. Ignoring the question Itachi smirked. "Are you always so clumsy?" Naruto glared then without realizing it he pouted. For a moment Itachi couldn't help but to think about how Sasuke used to pout when he was younger. Great the bump to his head was doing things to his mind.

"Well maybe if you hadn't woke me up in the middle of the night with all that moaning, I wouldn't have been so tired and therefore I wouldn't have run into the dresser." Naruto retorted sarcastically. "Hn." Itachi continued to smirk. "So who was responsible for the nightmare you were having, when you kept shouting in your sleep?" Naruto's eyes widened and a blush crossed his cheeks. "You heard that?"

"Hn, not what you were saying, just noise in general." Itachi continued to keep his eyes on Naruto, causing him to blush harder. "You really should work on your poker face Naruto. "Someone might take advantage of you otherwise." He smirked as the blush became harder yet, making Naruto glare. Naruto stood up and rushed into the bathroom. He really did need to work on not blushing so much. Sasuke had told him that many times.

The memories flooded back as he stepped into the shower. "Naruto, come here. I need you. You make me so hot and horny for you." The raven smirked into his ear. "Sasuke!" Naruto's face heated up as his cheeks flushed a deep red. "You blush so cutely, Naruto, but really You need to work on not showing so much emotion, it could mean life or death for you." The raven said as he kissed him so tenderly.

"Sasuke, where are you? I miss you so much." Tears began to run and mix in with the water. A sob escaped and his shoulder's shook with raw emotion. In the living room Itachi listened as the Kitsune fell to pieces in the shower. Regaining control, Naruto finished his shower and dried off. He looked into the mirror to see if his eyes looked blood shot. Yep sure enough, but he could just pass that off as being tired, after all he had, had a rather rough night.

Itachi glanced up again when Naruto entered the living room. He looked at the kit's eyes noticing the blood shot look to them. His brother had really done a number on him it seemed. 'Way to go Sasuke, you prick! Wait why do I care if you shattered your boyfriend into a million pieces?' Because Sasuke wasn't like that. Itachi, yes, but Sasuke no. At least he hadn't been. Had he?

No Itachi had done that to him. He had made him hard and sadistic. He had made him hate and hurt those who loved him. Itachi had done that. That is what Itachi had wanted right? Of course it was, at least that's what he thought he wanted. Now seeing someone else destroyed by another Uchiha angered Itachi. 'Well what's done is done. No going back now. He thought.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Naruto as he studied the Uchiha. "Hn, a little." Itachi said as he met Naruto's gaze. "Well you need to build up your strength so how about eggs and rice?" Naruto suggested. "Hn, fine." Itachi replied bordely. Naruto nodded and went to the kitchen. He knew how to make that stuff thanks to Sakura. But he preferred ramen and always would.

He finished making Itachi's food and carried it on a tray into the living room. He had even poured him a glass of milk. Healthy, stronger bones and all that. He set the tray on Itachi's lap as Itachi eyed him cautiously. Naruto stepped back and grabbed his jacket. Itachi watched in curiosity, but kept quiet as he ate his meal.

"I have to report to the Hokage." Naruto clarified as he went to the door. He could see Itachi tense up. "Not about you, you can relax." He said as he stepped out the door. He walked around for an hour before he finally made his way to the Hokage's office. He stood outside for another twenty minutes wondering what he would say.

He walked into the Hokage's office. He bit his lip as he played it over in his mind. He needed to come up with a viable explanation. He couldn't just walk in and ask about the weather and say "Oh yeah Sensei Yamato is dead, Sakura's missing, Sai betrayed the village and I failed to get Sasuke back." Oh wait, Yes he could because after all that is exactly what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Hokage's office.........

"What? How in the hell did this happen? Naruto? Naruto? I'm waiting for an answer." Tsunade said snapping her fingers in front of Naruto's face. "I'm sorry Baa-chan, I just don't have one. I'm sorry, I just don't." Naruto bowed his head as he left the Hokage's office. Tsunade watched the troubled blonde walk out the door, closing it softly behind him. "It's a wonder that boy stays sane." She said to herself as she stared at the closed door.

Naruto entered his apartment to find Itachi sitting up with a kunai in hand, which he lowered upon recognition of Naruto. Not that he trusted the kid mind you, but why would he stitch him up if he was only going to attack him? Well whatever, he still wouldn't drop his guard. He after all was an s-ranked criminal and wanted by this very village. A fact that the kid had told him, himself once.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Itachi, sleeping mostly and Naruto rummaging around the apartment. He changed the bandages and cleaned the wounds once and got Itachi to eat at least once more that day. As night crept up they both agreed to turn in early. As usual the night brought nightmares to Naruto as he dreampt the same dream as always.

Sasuke seemed to be getting further and further away from him. Naruto had gotten up twice in the night to check on Itachi. The first time he had been sound asleep, the second time he had found Itachi trying to make it to the kitchen for a glass of water. He had walked over and lightly grabbed Itachi's arm and led him back to the couch.

He went back to the kitchen and filled a glass with cold tap water and reentered the living room, handing Itachi the water. The Uchiha took it and guzzled half the glass greedily, before setting it on the end table. Naruto waited to see if Itachi needed anything else before finally returning to his bed.

He dozed off and for once the nightmares didn't return. He slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night. Who would have thought that, that was possible with an s-ranked criminal sleeping on your couch? Either way he awoke the next morning feeling more rested. He walked into the living room to find Itachi sleeping soundly.

He wrote a quick note and went to dress. He walked out of the apartment and headed for the training grounds. Itachi awoke to silence. 'Where was that loud blonde?' He wondered. His gaze fell on to a piece of paper on the coffee table. He picked it up and read, "went to the training grounds for a while, be back soon."

No name on it, but there was no need, unless someone else lived here that he wasn't aware of. He tossed the note onto the table and lay back on the couch. In the past day or so that he had been here, he had learned some things about the Kyuubi kid. One, he noticed that every night so far he had a nightmare about Sasuke.

Two, he had noticed that he always used the shower to hide his breakdowns. Three, he ate ramen by the truck loads. Four, he wasn't a very good housekeeper. Oh well, he couldn't complain. He could be dead on the forest floor somewhere. So he lay back and let sleep come to him again. There wasn't much else he could do.

Two hours later Naruto returned. He sat in the chair and ate his ramen as Itachi picked through his eggs and rice. "Will Akatsuki be looking for you?"Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen. "Maybe, it depends on weather or not they think that I can get out of my current situation on my own. If I don't return after a few days they will probably start looking."

Naruto noticed a few things about the older teen as well. One he didn't talk much. Two, he didn't eat much. Three, he didn't move much. He thought it was probably because of his injuries at first. Now he just thought it was probably an Uchiha thing. Which of course led him back to his thoughts of Sasuke.

He was exactly like his older brother. He said once that talking more than was necessary was stupid, you could relay to much info. He said that eating more than you needed was pointless, the more you eat the heavier you feel in a battle. And that moving alot was a waste of time unless you were training or in battle, why tire yourself out when you don't have to?

Naruto had wanted to argue that last point by saying that if that were true, then you would never move during sex. Which Sasuke did all the work. But knowing how tempermental the raven could be, he thought better of it and said nothing to piss him off.

A voice brought him back to reality as he looked up at Itachi. "Did you say something?" Naruto asked the Uchiha. "I said I don't know why you waste your time on my brother. He obviously didn't mind leaving you behind."

"Well that may be true, but I'm not ready to give up on him. You don't know him like I do. I know that he still loves me and I still love him and that's all that matters. He said as his voice threatened to crack.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself? Itachi asked flatly. Not knowing what to say to that Naruto stayed quiet and Itachi didn't say anymore. Maybe he was trying to convince himself and if he was it was because that is all he had left.

A thought crossed Naruto's mind and a question that he would never think to ask someone as criminalistic as Itachi came up just begging to be asked. "Itachi?" Naruto asked uncertainly. "Hn?" The Uchiha responded. "Have you ever been in love?" Itachi looked up at Naruto, an amused smirk on his face.

"Why do you, want to know?" The older teen sneered. "Because I want to know if you have ever felt what I feel for Sasuke." Naruto replied tightly.

"Hn, yes, I have." He replied bluntly. Naruto's eyes went wide at the statement. "Really?" Naruto practically squeeked. "What?" Itachi asked smirking. "You think because of my background or who I am that I couldn't possibly fall in love with someone?" The Uchiha asked.

"Well, no I mean, It's just that I wouldn't have thought you guys would allow yourselves such an emotion as love." Naruto explained. "We are human no matter how loose the term may be for us. We still feel emotions, it's just weather or not you let them get the best of you or not." Itachi shrugged, never changing facial expressions.

"So, who was it?" Naruto asked almost certain he wouldn't get an answer. "Hn." Itachi smirked. "Kisame." Itachi answered a slight glimpse of emotion passed through his eyes at the name.

Naruto did a double take. "I would have never guessed." He said remembering everytime he'd ever seen the two together. "We're good at hiding it. Itachi said matter of factly. "So wouldn't Kisame be worried about you and come looking for you?" Naruto asked.

"He'd do what our leader wants him to do." Itachi said with an air of indifference. "We don't have that kind of relationship. Akatsuki comes first and we come second. It's as simple as that." Itachi replied.

Naruto looked at Itachi incredulously. He would never be able to put anything or anyone before Sasuke. Even if Sasuke had pretty much done that to him. Hadn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

Kisame knocked on the door to Pein's office and waited. "Come in." Pein's voice called from behind the door. Kisame entered and took a deep breath. He bowed as he approached the desk. "What is it, Kisame?" Pein asked, eyes never leaving the mission reports in front of him.

"I believe that Itachi may be in serious trouble and I am asking permission to search for him, sir." Kisame waited for a reply as Pein continued to read over mission reports. "You know the rules, Kisame." Pein said. "Yes sir I do, but I have a feeling about this, that tells me that Itachi needs my help." Kisame explained, hoping to appeal to his leader's softer side, if one existed, that is.

"You have two days." Pein said as he waved Kisame away. Which clearly stated that this conversation was over. Kisame bowed and exited. Two days wasn't alot of time, so he'd have to be quick. He left the base and began the trek to the last place he and Itachi had been together. The last time he'd seen the Uchiha, he had been engaged in battle with an Anbu.

He took a look around the area, surveying the surroundings. He calculated the distance and came to the conclusion that the only thing in or around this area was Konaha. The reality sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't even fathom the thought that Itachi had been captured and taken back to the village to stand trial.

He sighed heavily as he made his way to Konaha. 'This was going to be tough, if he had to try and rescue the weasel.' Oh well, keeping Itachi safe is what he lived for these days. Kisame approached the village within a couple of hours from leaving the base. He henged into a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Now to get information.

He walked the streets of konaha and listened to the conversations going on around him. If Itachi had been captured, people were sure to talk about it. After all they had tried to capture him for years and failed. So if that were the case, it would be big news. Hell Itachi was probably first on their list of wanted criminals, so why wouldn't people gossip about him.

He smiled at the knowlege that Itachi was so popular. It was one of the things he loved about the Uchiha. He wandered from shop to shop and then down the to the center of town. So far noone was saying anything of the nature. So maybe he hadn't been captured after all. Or people were afraid to talk about it. Eh, whatever.

He made his way towards the Hokage tower. If there was any info., it would probably be here. A brown haired boy with upside down triangles on his face was walking down the steps with a girl who had long blonde hair, who oddly reminded Kisame of Deidara. He listened to their conversation as they got closer.

"It's awful, poor Naruto was the only one who came back." The girl said. "I know and Yamato Sensei is dead and Sakura is missing." The boy said. "Not to mention, Sai betrayed the village and Sasuke's still gone." The girl said sadly, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go check on Naruto. I'll see you later." She said as she waved and walked away.

Kisame watched as the blonde girl walked down the street heading to Naruto's apartment. 'Wow Itachi, your brother seems to have caused quite a mess.' He grinned. 'Gotta love them Uchiha's.' He thought as he walked up to the apartment building staying just out of sight but where he could still hear the conversation.

Naruto's head jerked up as someone knocked on the door. He was in the process of changing one of Itachi's bandages as he heard it. Itachi tensed immediately and reached for a kunai. Naruto frowned and mouthed the words "Stay calm." To the Uchiha. He walked to the door and kept glancing over his shoulder, hoping Itachi wouldn't suddenly jump up and attack whoever was at the door.

Naruto opened the door a crack and saw Ino standing there. "Hey Ino, what's up?" He asked casually. "I was just coming to check on you to see if you were okay." She said with concern. "You haven't been around much." She went on. "Oh yeah that." Naruto said quietly. "Yeah I just need some time to process everything, that's all." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, Okay. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm around." She offered. "Thanks Ino, i'll keep that in mind." Ino nodded and turned to leave as Naruto waved goodbye. She walked on down the road and Naruto shut the door. Kisame now remembered who this Naruto kid was. He was the Kyuubi vessel, that he and Itachi had yet to capture.

Naruto turned away from the door, catching a glimpse of the kunai in Itachi's hand. He slid it under the pillow and slowly lay down on the couch again. Naruto returned to the bandages as he shook his head at Itachi. "Little paranoid are we?" He glanced at Itachi as Itachi glared half heartedly. "Hn." He said as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile another Uchiha entered the village carrying an unconcious Sakura. The Anbu escorted him directly to the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up as the door opened, she jumped to her feet in surprise and astonishment as Sasuke entered and lay Sakura on the couch. Tsunade rushed over and began a healing technique.

She turned to Sasuke. "What happened to her?" She demanded tersely. "Kabuto happened to her." He answered flatly. He sat on the edge of her desk as he watched her heal Sakura. "I need to see Naruto." He said, as Tsunade turned to glare at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Enemies, Friends and, Lovers Ch 6 End

"I don't think that's a good idea. You wrecked him when you left here." She said firmly. "I know, that's why I need to see him, to tell him that I'm sorry and that I still love him!" He pleaded. "I really should arrest you Sasuke; you are a missing Nin, who betrayed your village." She reminded him. "I know. Look put me under village arrest or something, anything, but please don't keep me from Naruto." He looked at her with sincere regret.

She sighed and shook her head. "You will follow all orders from here on out. You will report to me daily, or so help me, I will change your anatomy!" She said intently. Sasuke gulped and nodded. He jumped to his feet and looked at the Anbu who had escorted him in. "Let him go." She said. They stepped away from the door and Sasuke walked to the exit. "Thank you, Lady Hokage." He said as he exited and rushed to Naruto's.

He decided it would be better to surprise the blonde, as he went to the bedroom window. He slid it open and quietly slipped inside, with the stealth of a true Uchiha. He crept to the hallway, as he was about to enter the living room. His heart lurched and his tongue became stuck to the roof of his mouth. Itachi was sitting on the couch, listening to Naruto babble about ramen and Sasuke could barely breathe.

He rushed into the living room and immediately shouted, "Naruto, what the hell is Itachi doing here?!" Naruto jumped to his feet and stared at Sasuke with fear, shock, and excitement. Itachi grabbed his kunai and activated his sharingan, just as the apartment door flew open. Itachi tried to get to his feet as Sasuke and Naruto took defensive stances.

There before them stood a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The other three shinobi stared in puzzlement at the stranger. A puff of smoke filled the room as the henge was broken. The smoke cleared to reveal Kisame in its place. Itachi relaxed immensely as Kisame walked to him and took him up off the floor into his arms. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck as Kisame turned to Naruto. "Thank you for taking care of him for me." Then just like that they were gone.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, a scowl on his face as Naruto stumbled up to Sasuke. He reached out and touched Sasuke's cheek, still unable to believe this was real. Tears began to form in his eyes and Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. "Come here, Dobe." He said as he took Naruto into his arms and kissed him deeply. Naruto opened his mouth and moaned as Sasuke slipped his tongue inside. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of Naruto's mouth and began unzipping Naruto's jacket. Naruto shrugged out of it and threw it to the floor, never breaking contact.

Kisame leapt from tree to tree carefully, so he wouldn't hurt Itachi. He'd seen all of the bandages and knew he must be pretty hurt. They made it out of Konaha and had managed to outrun a few Anbu. But Kisame had done it with the Uchiha in his arms and all. He dropped to the ground in a secluded spot to check Itachi over. He lay Itachi on his lap as he checked the bandages and stitches.

So far so good. No blood seeped through so that was a good sign. Itachi eyed Kisame contentedly. He couldn't believe it. Kisame had rushed in and saved him from certain death. He had been his knight in shining armor, just like the fairy tales. He would have laughed at that, but because of who he was, he didn't. He just smiled at Kisame instead. Kisame looked at Itachi questioningly. "What's going through that mind of yours?" He asked the Uchiha. Itachi shrugged. "Nothing, let's just go home, okay?" He said as he wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck.

He picked up Itachi and began the journey back home. An hour and a half later they entered the base. The rest of the Akatsuki watched as Kisame carried Itachi up to their room. "Tell Pein that Itachi's back for me, will you; Konan?" Kisame asked on his way by. She nodded and ran to Pein's office. Kisame laid Itachi on their bed and quickly undressed him. He took him into the bathroom and bathed him carefully. Once he was clean he took him to their bed and slipped him beneath the sheets.

"How you feeling 'Tachi?" Kisame asked as he ran his hand over Itachi's hair. "Hn, better now that I'm home with you." Kisame smiled and leaned down kissing his Uchiha passionately. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and moaned. Kisame smiled wider into the kiss as he ran a finger down Itachi's arm. Itachi pulled Kisame's head down and whispered into his ear. Kisame's eyes widened as he pulled away from Itachi's face.

"'Tachi, we can't. You're hurt Angel and I don't want to hurt you worse." Kisame argued. "You won't. Not if you're really gentle." Itachi said softly. Kisame blushed lightly at Itachi's request. He stood up slowly and hesitantly undressed as Itachi nodded for him to proceed. He slipped carefully between the sheets with his raven haired beauty and slowly brushed his fingers down Itachi's cheek. He leaned in and placed butterfly kisses all over Itachi's neck and shoulder, making Itachi moan at the sensations his lover was giving him.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him into the bedroom. He lay him on the bed as he gently removed Naruto's shirt. Naruto blushed as Sasuke stared at his uke with lust in his eyes. Naruto shakily removed Sasuke's shirt, sure that if he moved wrong that Sasuke would disappear. He had missed him so much. Sasuke kissed Naruto's whisker marks as he ran a hand over the smooth tan flesh.

Naruto shuddered in anticipation as Sasuke kissed and touched his skin. Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, causing an explosion of goose bumps to form all over his skin. "Touch me, Naruto." Sasuke smirked at the blush and the shy way Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's torso, running them up his sides. Sasuke shivered in excitement, 'Kami it had been so long.' He needed this, No they needed this!

Naruto continued to run his hands lightly over Sasuke's skin. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until Sasuke reached down and squeezed his crotch. A gasp and a moan tore from his lips as the air rushed out. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, he quickly drew air back into his lungs. Sasuke laughed quietly at his precious uke. He had missed this incredible blonde so much. He knew he had been stupid for leaving him.

Kisame climbed between Itachi's legs, kneeling on his knees as he kissed Itachi's chest and abdomen carefully with every movement. The thought of bringing pain to his angelic uke was too much. He wanted to make Itachi happy and bring him pleasure not discomfort. He grabbed a tube of lube from the nightstand and dabbed some on to his fingers. He spread it evenly and made sure to coat them evenly.

He placed one at Itachi's entrance as he took Itachi's hardened member into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the shaft and slowly pushed the first finger in. Itachi whimpered for a second as the finger pushed in deeper. Once inside Kisame thrust the finger slowly and gently. Itachi began to pant as the finger began to give him pleasurable sensations. Kisame continued to suck on Itachi's member as he carefully inserted the second finger. Itachi winced a little and then moaned loudly.

Kisame thrust the two against the bundle of nerves deep inside of the Uchiha. Itachi gasped and panted harder as his prostate gave him one sensation and his member being sucked gave him another. Kisame inserted the third slowly and began the thrusting motion again. Itachi was in heaven. He moaned and wiggled as he tried to get Kisame's fingers deeper into him.

Sasuke removed Naruto's pants and boxers as he felt how hard Naruto was already. He grabbed Naruto's hardened shaft and began to pump him slowly. Naruto moaned and pushed up into Sasuke's hand. He needed Sasuke to hurry and enter him soon or he would die from wanting. Sasuke could see the need and want in his ukes eyes. He quickly removed his own pants and boxers and quickly climbed over Naruto.

Naruto knowing what Sasuke wanted took Sasuke's shaft into his mouth. He licked first, testing the waters so to speak and then engulfed it completely. Sasuke threw his head back as the urge to cum hit him almost too hard to stop. Kami! He was so horny. He held back as Naruto began to bob up and down on his member. Sasuke breathed deeply as his orgasm taunted him. He pulled his member out of Naruto's mouth and repositioned between Naruto's legs.

Naruto eagerly lifted his legs and spread them wide as Sasuke positioned the head of his member. He thrust fast and hard, causing himself to groan and Naruto to scream. Sasuke leaned down and kissed away the tears as he apologized for the pain. Naruto Nodded as he mouthed that he was okay and Sasuke picked up the pace and began a rhythm. Naruto began to moan loudly with each thrust.

Kisame removed his fingers as he spread Itachi's legs apart careful not to move him too much. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Itachi hissed in pain and Kisame stopped. He looked at Itachi helplessly. Itachi nodded for him to keep going and he continued to push in as gently as he could. Once inside he watched the Itachi closely. He kept an eye on the Uchiha's face for any signs of discomfort. Itachi nodded for him to move.

Kisame pulled out and thrust back in, in a slow gentle rocking motion. Itachi moaned as the pleasure began to build to a crescendo. Kisame kept at a slow gentle pace as the pleasure within his abdomen roared to life. It was everything he could do not to go slamming into the poor injured weasel. But Kami he wanted to. He held back as much as he could as he kept making sure to brush Itachi's prostate.

Itachi continued to moan as the slow gentle thrusts caused him to clench in orgasm. He whimpered as there was so much pleasure in his lower regions and so much pain in his upper body. Kisame peaked just as Itachi clenched and released deeply inside of Itachi. He pulled out slowly not wanting to cause anymore discomfort to his angel.

Naruto gasped and moaned as Sasuke thrust harder and faster into him. He could feel how close they were by how desperate their movements had become. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member as he began to pump in time with his thrusts. Sasuke peaked a moment before Naruto. Sasuke released and shouted Naruto's name. Naruto released and moaned Sasuke's as his seed shot onto both of their stomachs.

Sasuke pulled out and lay next to his blonde sweaty uke. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiped up their stomachs. They were both panting for air as Sasuke pulled the blankets over both of them. He was too tired to explain his return right now and tomorrow was soon enough.

Kisame cleaned Itachi up a second time that night and gave him some painkillers to help with the discomfort of his still healing wounds. He lay once more next to his lover and kissed Itachi's cheek. Itachi snuggled closer to Kisame, grateful for his very existence. They lay contently as sleep claimed them all. Enemies had become Friends and Lover's were reunited.


End file.
